Why me Why now
by journey maker
Summary: Even from the grave Gozoboro is messing up Seto and Mokuba's lives
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto Kaiba had a very hard childhood and now he was finding out that even though his monster of a father was dead, he was still making his life a living hell……………

Seto and Joey had started out hating each other, but eventually they did find each other and discovered that they did have a lot in common. They started by living with each other, but they found that they wanted more. So they went to Europe with Mokuba on vacation and there became joined through marriage and were now life mates. They only let their very close friends know of their union and Seto had let him entire staff that would die for him and he would for them and also his Secretary Beverly whom has been with him since he first took over running Kaiba Corp. It was their three year Anniversary and Seto had planned taking Joey out to dinner and then come home and really celebrate. Then the boom was lowered and his life altered forever.

Inside the office of Seto Kaiba:

Beverly, Seto's secretary notified him that a Mr. Thomas was there to see him. He is your late father's Lawyer she told him. Send him in I told her. "Sit down" Seto told the man. "What is this all about?" Seto wanted to know. His Office door opened and in walked Matthew Lewis who was Seto's Private Lawyer and very dear friend. Seto asked him again "what this was about?" "Mr. Kaiba, we were going through old files and I discovered an old Rider that Gozoboro had written up and never acted upon. Since his death it is my duty to bring it to your attention. Mr. Thomas handed the paper to Matthew who read it and handed it to Seto. After reading it Seto jumped to his feet and yell what the hell is this! As you can see and your Lawyer can tell you is a binding part of his Will and if it is not completed by said date then you will lose Kaiba Corp. and your little brother to the state. Seto walked over to the window and took a deep breath. Will you please now and after I talk to my Lawyer I will get back to you. Very good and then he left the Office. What the hell, is it really binding? I'm afraid so Matthew said. Dear God, what am I going to tell Joey? Listen tell him the truth show him this damn thing and he will help you through this. Seto turned towards Matthew and held out his hand. Thanks and will you please let Beverly know that I need to speak to her. Matthew left and Beverly came into the Office."

"Hear read this please" he said to her. She sat down and when she was through she had tears in her eyes. "Hey, she said as she stood and walked over to Seto. We will get through all of this" she said. He put his arms around this beautiful lady and let go and cried tears of sheer frustration. "Hey, if I could I would help you she said and that made him laugh. Hey, if I could I would take you up on the offer and they both started laughing. Go home and have a very long talk to Joey and together the two of you will find a way out of this." He kissed her cheek and said alright. Matthew is going to be coming here tomorrow, so can you please call and remind me. "Oh, yes it's your Anniversary today isn't it?" Beverly said. She walked out to her desk and came back with a present. He opened it an inside he found a picture that she had taken of him when he started as CEO and there beside him was Mokuba and of course she was there too. "Tears burned his eyes and he held her and whispered I love you so much and kissed her. I love you too she said as she wiped the tears from his face, now go or we'll both be crying." Seto was on his way home to talk to Joey.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

There came a knock on the front door and when Joey opened the door he was in for quiet a surprise. There stood Angel. She was Yugi's cousin from America. She squealed his name and launched herself onto Joey. Mokie came to see what was all the yelling and there on the floor in front of the door was Joey with some girl on top of him kissing his face and they were laughing. "When did you get here?" He asked her. "Yesterday" she said as she got off the floor and offered him her hand. Joey turned to see Mokie standing there with a weird look on his face. "Mokie come here, I want to introduce you to one of my very dear friends." He introduced them and she asked "if she could talk to him alone?" "Sure we can talk in here he said as he showed her into the Library."

"Alright what is the problem?" Joey asked her. "Do you remember the last time I was here?" Angel said. "Sure what about it? Oh, the matter of you and Pete, is that it?" Joey said. "In a way" she said. "Out with it" he said. "When I got to Grandpa's there was a letter addressed to me from Pete and inside he wrote that if I ever showed my face in Domino again he'd make it a living hell and so he has." She said. "Tell me the rest" Joey demanded. "Yesterday morning I went out jogging with Yugi and as we got back to the Shop, Pete was sitting on his bike and said that I needed to leave now. I told him that I was here visiting and that he needed to leave me alone." Angel said. "I bet that didn't go over very well." Joey said. "No it didn't and he grabbed me and threatened to do to me what he had done and you know what that was and then he threw me onto the ground and roared off. Joey I'm really scared and you know that it takes a lot to scare me" she said. "Don't worry; I'll handle Pete" he said. She went over and was giving him a hug when the door opened and there stood Seto with a very not so understanding look on his face. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled. She looked at Joey and they both started laughing which didn't make Seto very happy.

"You must be Seto" she said as she walked over and held out her hand. "Joey has told me all about the two of you and I couldn't be happier for both of you. He deserves to be happy and so do you." Angel said. Seto stared at her and took her hand in his. "Who is she?" Seto asked Joey. Joey said "Remember when I told you how I helped out Yugi's cousin back when I was with the gang? Well this is the cousin. Angel my I introduce my lover, mate and best friend, Seto Kaiba." She reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Glad to finally meet the man who made our Joey whole again" she said with tears in her eyes. Joey walked over and put his arm around her waist. "Seto can she stay here for awhile? I have something I need to do" he said. "Sure" Seto said as he walked out of the room with Joey. "What do you have to do?" Seto wanted to know. "Take care of some business" he said as he ran up the stairs.

"Seto turned around and walked over to Angel and demanded to know what was going on?" When she was through Seto ran up the stairs towards their room. Inside he found Joey dressed in his biker clothes. "Going somewhere" he asked him. "Listen Joey said, that bastard has threatened her life again and this time he won't hurt her like the last time. I'm going to put the fear of God into him and make sure that he knows what fear is." "You're not going alone" Seto said. He went to his closet and got into the same clothes and said, let's go. Joey was so proud of his lover. "Seto you can't go, what if something happens to you, who will take care of Mokie." Joey said through his tears. Then a small voice said, "if he doesn't go, who will take care of Angel. Joey I like her and she can't be hurt again, so go take care of that monster and make sure that she will be safe." Mokie said. "Mokie come here" Joey said. He held him in his arms and asked, "how did you get so damn smart?" "Living with my brother and watching the two of you loving each other and me." Mokie said. By the time they left they both had tears in their eyes and so much love in their hearts for the youngest Kaiba.

As they walked into the garage, Seto asked "what they were going to do." "First I need to make a couple of calls." Joey said. "Hey, it's Joey. I need to call in a couple of favors from you." Joey said to the person on the phone. "What do you need?" The voice on the phone asked him. "Pete is at it again and this time I need to make it the last time. I'm leaving now so when I get there I will need a few things." Joey said. "They'll be ready" the voice on the phone said. As they roared off down the road they headed towards the edge of town. Seto hadn't ever been in this part of town, but with Joey beside him he knew he didn't need to fear. As they parked outside the bar they walked inside and sat at the bar. "Hey, Joe how's it going?" The man at the bar said. "Great Frank" he said. Then the door at the back of the bar opened and out walked the last person Seto figured he would see there. Bakura walked over to Joey and shook his hand. "It's all ready so let's go." Bakura said. They all walked outside and started their bikes and roared off down the road. They parked outside a building and Bakura said, "I'll go round to the back and off he walked." Joey and Seto walked into the front door. There sat a big ugly man and he didn't look like he was very happy to see Joey. "What the hell are you doing here?" Pete demanded to know. Joey put out his hand to tell Seto to stand still and he walked over to Pete and said, "it's about time I teach you that you can't go around and hurt people." Then to Seto's surprise he socked Pete in the face and the man went flying back into the wall and was knocked out. Bakura walked in and started laughing. "What did you need me for?" Bakura asked as if he didn't really already know. "For this" Joey said.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Four men came running out of the back room and all hell broke out. Joey threw a crow bar to Seto and said "start swinging and don't stop." Joey and Bakura did most of the fighting but Seto did hit one man and broke his head open and he fell to the floor out cold. By the time the fighting was done, Joey looked like he had been to war with the enemy. Joey then picked up Pete and Bakura helped tie him to the chair. Then Joey threw a glass of water in Pete's face and he woke up. "Now, Joey said this is how it is going to be. If you don't agree to leave Domino and never come back then I will have to do something I don't want to do." Joey said. "And just what is that?" Pete asked him. Bakura laughed out loud and it was a maniacal laugh. "What do you think?" Bakura said. "You don't have the guts" Pete said. "Oh I know he does Bakura said. Remember when they found Lonnie, who do you think killed him?" "Joey?" Pete asked not believing that Joey could of killed someone. "Yes Joey and why do you think he did it? Well I'll tell you, he raped a good friend of his and she was in the Hospital for a very long time. So don't think he won't do it. If he doesn't then I will Bakura said. You forget that Angel is a very good friend to me and the other Yami's and you don't want to piss us off, now do you?" Bakura said. "Alright I will leave tonight so untie me." Pete said. "Not so fast Bakura said. We will be taking you to the Airport and put you on a plane to I don't really care and it will be a one way ticket. You won't have any money so you can't come back, but then I don't really think you would want to do that, now would you." "Hell no!" Pete said. When the plane took off Joey turned to Bakura and held out his hand. "Now the debts been paid and we don't owe nothing to each other. Except friendship and that I will always treasure" Bakura said. "See you both later" Bakura said as he rode off home. "This has been some night" Seto said. "Sure has, let's go home" Joey said. "When we get home, we need to talk about something really important" Seto said. So they got on their bikes and went home.

The put their bikes away and walked into the house. "What's wrong?" Joey asked him. "Here read this Seto said as he handed Joey the papers. What the hell is this?" Joey asked. "Gozoboro wanted an heir and this is his way of getting one" Seto said. Seto had tears in his eyes when he said, "Joey what am I going to do?" "Hey, we'll get through this Joey said. We've been through worse" he said. They were holding each other when Angel came into the room. "Joey, what's the matter and don't tell me nothing." Angel asked him. They wiped the tears from their faces and Joey took a deep breath. He handed the papers to Angel and she read them. "Is that all" she said. They looked at each other with a questioning look. "Alright, you need to find a woman to have your baby, and I'm sure you don't want her hanging around after the baby's born, am I right?" Angel said. "That's about it" Seto said. "Well I'm your woman" she said. "Angel what are you talking about?" Joey demanded to know. "Joey please let me do this for the two of you. You've been there for me twice, so let me at least do this." Angel said as her eyes filled up with tears. "What I'm trying to figure out how to do it" Seto said. Angel laughed out loud, and Seto blushed. "Do you have a Doctor you can really trust?" Angel asked Seto. "Sure I do" he said. "Well I need to speak to him and then I'll let you know what we need to do" she said. "Do what?" Came the voice from behind them.

"Mokie come here Seto said. Something has come up and even from the grave Gozoboro is still making our lives a hell." "What do you mean?" Mokuba asked his brother. "According to his Lawyer if I don't produce an heir by the time I'm twenty one I will lose Kaiba Corp. and you'll be taken from me by the state." Seto said as a tear ran down his face. "I won't go" Mokuba said as he held onto his brother. "Hey, Angel said as she walked over to them. Listen I have a good idea about what needs to be done, but I have to talk to the Doctor first." Mokie smiled at her through his tears. "Okay" he said. "We need to keep this between us and not let anyone else know" Seto told his brother. "Alright" Mokie said. "I'll call Faust and let him know that you need to talk to him" Seto said. "Thanks and don't be so sad. She went over and kissed both Joey and Seto and went to talk to Faust."

Faust was talking to Angel in his Office and when she told him why she was there he smiled. "You're one very good friend to want to do this for them." Faust said to her. "Hell Joey has been there for me so why wouldn't I be there for him now?" Angel said. "What do you want to know?" Faust asked her. "I know that Joey and Seto are legally married and that Seto really doesn't want to make love to a woman, so I need to know if Artificial Insemination is the right thing to do and what does it take to get the job done?" Angel asked Faust. "Alright we will need a sample of Seto's semen and the we will need several of your eggs and then we inject the semen into the eggs and see if it takes and then when the embryos develop we implant it into your womb and if all goes right you become pregnant. "Do you want me to talk to Seto? He asked her. It would probably be better since it has to do with male stuff and he laughed. Alright I will call and have them come to the Office and I will run your idea by them and let you know if they agree." Faust said. "Oh, they'll agree if they know what's good for them" she said and then she laughed. "Thanks for talking to me and please call Seto before I get there." Angel said as she left the Office and went back to Seto's.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journeyu Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Angel got back to Seto's he was just hanging up the phone and he turned and looked at her. Walking over he put his arms around her and whispered "thanks and gave her a kiss." Joey said "Hey, he's mine they all laughed. What's going on?" Joey asked. Seto looked down at Angel and said "she is really an angel he said. She went to Faust about getting impregnated with an embryo and have our child." "You what?" Joey said. "Listen it's my way of giving back what you gave to me. Remember after the rape and I thought that you had feelings for me an I made a fool out of myself by standing there buck ass naked and tried to get you to make love to me and you held me and said that you weren't that kind of guy and covered me up and held me while I cried and cried? Well this is my way of saying that I really do love you and will do anything for you, so just shut up." Angel said. Joey had tears running down his face when he went over and held her in his arms. "I will always love you with all my heart he said and kissed her. You are the most precious thing that ever entered my life and I thank you for that." They all held each other and cried tears of happiness.

"All three of us have an appointment to see Faust tomorrow" Seto said. "Faust is going to explain the procedure to us and give is some material to read. After that he will make arrangements for me to and Seto turned beet red and Angel smiled and he got all the more redder, I have to give a sample of my semen and then we go from there." "Hey, why all the blushing?" Angel said. "It is a little strange talking about men things in the presence of a woman." Seto said. "Get over it, I'm just one of the boys" Angel said and they all broke up laughing till they had tears running down their faces. Seto still couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman would do this for them, but he wasn't going to turn her down. The next day they went to talk to Faust who explained everything to them and "Angel stood up and said, let's get this show on the road." "Alright Faust said, we first have to do this in a secured place." "I have just the place" Seto said. He called Roland who was as close to Seto as his own brother. After telling Roland what he wanted done he said, "we will be doing all of this at the Mansion. I have an entire wing that is being fixed up as we speak." "Alright then, I will have to hand pick the team I will need and of course you will have to tell everyone you trust what is going on so that if it gets leaked out they won't spill the beans about you and Joey." Faust said. So the business of getting Angel pregnant was started.

In the East Wing of the Mansion it had been transformed into a Hospital with everything that Faust and his team could need. They got the sperm, now they had to extract several eggs from Angel which was done with her being asleep. Now each of the eggs were injected with Seto's sperm and they hoped that at least one would form an embryo. Then she would be implanted with at least three embryos in the hope that at least one would grow into a baby. Well they got their wish, except it was two embryo's that formed. Angel was going to live at the Mansion till after the birth of the baby. Gozoboro's Attorney was informed of the pregnancy and they would let him know when the baby was born. Faust kept close tabs on her progress and one day while he was examining her, he discovered that she would be having twins. Angel was thrilled, but she didn't know how Seto and Joey would take the news. She had nothing to worry about because when she told them they both nearly jumped for joy. As her pregnancy progressed, she was hit with morning sickness and it was terrible. One day while Joey was talking to her she threw up all over both of them. She started to cry, but he just cleaned them up and held her and said, "hey don't cry. Faust told us that this was normal and that it would probably happen." "I know but it is embarrassing" she said. He smiled and said "no it isn't." She smiled and he dried her tears. Soon the morning sickness passed and then the craving started. She would ask for the weirdest things and what she asked for she got. One day while Mokie was there, she asked "for some sardines, peanut butter and pickles all on a sandwich. That sounds pretty good, I'll fix us both one and he did."

Faust did an Ultra Sound and they got to see the heart beats of the babies and they all cried, then he took a picture and gave it to them. It didn't look like a baby yet just a blob but that was their babies. One day Solomon came to visit and she showed him the pictures. He smiled and was very concerned that this just might be too much for her and that she might want to keep the babies. Angel could read her grandpa's mind and said. "Listen I'm only carrying them for Joey and Seto, but they are their babies and I'm alright with it." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Faust keep close tabs on her pregnancy and was very happy with how she was doing. "He spoke to her and Joey and Seto and told them that when her time came, she would have to have a C-Section. It is less stressful on both her and the babies." She was getting bigger every day and soon she was having trouble walking so Seto had a wheel chair brought for her to get around in. "I feel like I'm a burden to everyone" she said. "Hey, if I was carrying what you're carrying I'd want to be waited on hand and foot" Seto said. "If you were having these babies you'd be a medical miracle" she said and they both laughed. "Angel I want to talk to you about something." Seto said. "Alright" she said. "After they are born, would you stay and help is raise them?" Seto asked her. She blinked back the tears that were filling her eyes. "Are you really sure" she said. Joey walked in and he said, "yes were are very sure. You're their mommy and should be able to see them grow up." She was crying now. "I don't know what to say" she said. "Just say yes" Seto said. "Yes I accept" she said.

Beverly was so thrilled for them and she brought over presents for both Angel and the babies and then she got the idea of having a baby shower for her and ran it by Seto. "I think that would be a great idea he said and he kissed for it." It was on a Saturday when she planned for the shower. Angel was really surprised and thrilled by the party. She got all kinds of things to help with the babies, but what she got from Mokie was the best. He handmade a plaque that would have the babies names engraved when they were born. It would have their names, the dates they were born and how much they weighted. She kissed him in front of everyone and he blushed. After the party, Joey and Seto took her upstairs and showed her the Nursery. It was beautiful. It had everything from two highchairs to two cribs. It was off of her bedroom and that surprised her. She thought that they would want them next to their bedroom. She cried and gave them each a hug and kiss. Then she made a funny face and scared them to death. "What's the matter?" Seto wanted to know. "Come here and give me your hands" she said. She laid their hands on her stomach and they felt the babies kick her. "Seto that is our babies doing that" Joey said. They kissed her and thanked her for letting them feel the babies.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As the time grew closer, Angel was getting pretty scared. Joey was sitting with her when he felt that she was upset about something. "Alright tell me what's wrong" he said. "I guess I'm a little scared about having the babies and wondering if they will be alright" she said. "Listen he said, Faust has said that both you and the babies are in good health and you need to stop having thoughts like this." "He leaned over and kissed her and they heard, hands off he's mine. They both laughed and she said but I saw him first." Seto walked over and leaned down and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "How are you today?" Seto asked her. "A little scared" she said. "That's normal from what Faust has told us, but deep down you know that everything is going to be alright, don't you?" Seto said. She smiled and nodded yes, and Joey wiped off her tears and said, "who's hungry? Me she said and that made them all laugh."

Matthew came over to talk to Seto and when he saw Angel he fell in love right then and there. She looked up and there standing in the doorway was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Angel blushed when Matthew smiled at her. Seto walked over and they shook hands and went into his Office. "Is that the woman who is having your babies?" Matthew asked him. "Yes Seto said. After we have finished our business I'll introduce you to her." Matthew had papers for Seto to sign that the babies were indeed his and he had the signed papers from Faust also. As they came out of the Office, Joey was telling Angel something and she was laughing and the sound was like music to Matthew. "As he promised Seto went over and introduced him to Angel. Nice to meet you" he said as he kissed her hand. "He's good" she said, and that made him blush. Joey and Seto laughed out loud. "That's our Angel for you." They said. Matthew had to go, but not before he asked "Angel if she wanted to go out to dinner with him sometime?" "I'd love to" she told him. He kissed her cheek and Seto walked him to the door. "Got it bad?" Seto asked him. "You wouldn't believe how bad I've got it" Matthew said. Seto closed the door and looked at Angel. She sat there starring out the window and he asked "her if she was alright?" "I really like that man" she said. "The feeling is mutual" he said. She smiled up at Seto and he pushed her chair into the other room.

Being that Angel couldn't really go out anywhere, Seto had the guest house decorated like a fancy restaurant and Joey went and ordered a nice maternity dress for Angel to wear. Joey wheeled her to the back arcadia doors and told "her to close her eyes." She then got a really big surprise, Yami leaned over and kissed her cheek and said, "where ever my lady wants to go I will take her there." Opening her eyes she had tears in her eyes and she held up her arms and he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the guest house. When he got there, he kissed her and asked "her to close her eyes again." Then she got her second surprise. "Hello my lady, and when she opened her eyes there stood both Bakura and Marik and she started to cry." "I missed all of you so badly" she sobbed. "They all held her and "told her that she was and would always be there number one girlfriend and that made her laugh and cry at the same time." The door opened and there stood Mokie dressed like a waiter and waved his arms for them to bring her in. There in the middle of the room was a very intimate table and sitting at the table was Matthew. He stood up and bowed and said, "please bring my lady here and sit her down at the table."

It was like a dream come true. She was with the three most wonderful men and now she was sitting across from the most handsome man and her heart was beating very fast. Sitting her at the table, Yami asked "what she would like to drink." "A big glass of your best milk she said, playing along with them. Very good he said and then he asked Matthew what he would like to drink and he said that milk sounded wonderful." Yami went to get the milk. Next Bakura showed them a menu and asked if they had decided what they wanted to eat? Angel smiled and said "she'd have the Mommy special. Very good choice he said. Then he turned to Matthew and asked if he had decided? I'll have a number two and Bakura smiled and said very well indeed and walked off to get what they ordered." That left only Marik and he snapped his fingers and "Solomon, Joey and Seto appeared dressed like singing minstrels and they lip synced to Angel Baby and her night was magical." As they ate, he told her about himself and then he said, "tell me about Angel? I grew up here in Domino, but when I was two my parents were offered better jobs in America so we had to move. Solomon is my Grandpa and Yugi and I are cousins. When I found out about Joey and Seto's situation well I knew that I was going to help them because Joey is my dearest friend. The rest you know. _What she didn't tell him was that Pete had raped her when she was here, it happened about three years ago and that when she came back to visit he had been threatening her life again."_

The evening was like a magical time for Angel. Matthew was the most wonderful man and very attentive to her ever need. He even asked "her to dance" and Bakura sang "Someday" and he has a very beautiful voice. When the evening was over she didn't want it to end, but she started to yawn and they both laughed. Seto came over and said, she needs to get some sleep and Matthew stood and knelt down beside her chair. He leaded over and kissed her. She had never been really kissed before and it left her wanting more. "My Lady till next time" he said and left. Angel touched her lips and closed her eyes and smiled. "I think our Angel has found a suitor" Seto said. Yami, Bakura and Marik walked over to her and the three of them carried her to the main house and to her room. "I feel like Cinderella" she said. "My Lady they all said, you are our Queen and they all gave her a kiss and hug. They said that they would see her again and she closed her eyes and went to sleep."

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

"Faust came to examine her and he determined that it was time for her to have the babies. Tomorrow we will do the C-Section and by the time you can count to ten, you'll be a mommy." She closed her eyes and Faust could tell she wanted to ask him something. "Angel what is it?" Faust asked her. "The babies will be alright, won't they?" She wanted to know. "When a woman gives birth there is always a chance that something can go wrong. I won't lie to you and say that nothing can go wrong, because it isn't the truth but I've been birthing babies for a very long time and I have a very good feeling about this and you and your babies will be just fine." Faust told her. That evening Yami, Bakura and Marik came to see her. She smiled when they walked into her room. "My three Prince Charmings" she said. They each gave her a hug and kiss. "How are you tonight" Yami asked her? "Feeling a little scared" she said. "We have it on good authority that you will soon be holding your two little ones and loving this whole experience" Yami said. "But they aren't my babies they are Seto and Joey's she said."

"From the doorway she heard, they are yours and ours" Seto said. "Angel these babies will belong to all of us and you will be holding your babies in your arms tomorrow." She had tears flowing down her face. "She's going to be living with us and raising our children together with us" Joey said. "That's a very nice thing you and Joey are doing for her" Bakura said. "She is our Angel" Seto said. The Nurse came in and said that they had to leave because she had to prep her for the surgery tomorrow. They all kissed her and then they left. "The Nurse told Angel that she had to shave her down in her private area and Angel turned beet red. The Nurse smiled and touched her arm. Honey, I've been doing this for a very long time and this is just one more time. After she was done she said, you need to get a good nights sleep and in the morning you will be surgery and then you will be holding your babies." Angel thanked her and closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming about her babies. Faust came to see her around five the next morning. "How was your dinner date?" He asked her. "It was just magical" she said. "The Nurse will be coming in to give you a shot to help you sleep and then you will be wheeled into surgery and when you come to you'll be a mother." Faust said. She smiled and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Everyone was in the waiting room waiting to hear about Angel and the babies. Joey and Seto were pacing like expectant fathers would and it made Solomon smile. "Was it this way when your wife gave birth?" Seto asked him. "I was a nervous wreck Solomon said. I was very young and then the Doctors weren't as knowledgeable as they are today. Shelly came through like a trooper and gave me a healthy baby boy." Yugi asked "if anyone wanted something to drink and they all did, so he and Yami went to get the drinks. Boy, they are really nervous aren't they? He said. Yami smiled and Yugi knew that everything was going to be alright. They brought back drinks for everyone and even brought back snacks to eat."

In the operating room Faust cut Angel abdomen and started to reach in and help extract one of the babies. It was a boy and he was screaming for all he was worth. The Nurses were laughing and he heard one of them say, he's very well endowed. Then he reach in and brought out the other baby and it was a girl and she too was screaming loudly. He then cleaned the rest of the stuff out of Angel and sewed her incision up and made sure she was breathing alright. Then he went to check on the babies. The boy weighed in at six pounds seven ounces with dark brown hair and the girl weighed in at six pounds three ounces and had very light blonde hair. They were both in great health. Now he had to go tell the fathers about their babies.

Faust walked into the waiting room and looked around. There sat Seto with Joey lying with his head on his shoulder and all of their friends. "Excuse me" Faust said. Seto stood up so fast that Joey nearly fell to the floor. "May I have your attention please. Today a baby boy and baby girl was born to Seto Kaiba". Seto and Joey held each other and cried tears of happiness. The room exploded into cheers and congratulations. Together they said, "how's Angel?" Faust smiled. "She's resting but in very good health." "When can we see her?" Joey asked. "Would you like to see the babies first? They looked at each other and said no. We want to see them when all of us can be together. She is their mother and we should wait." "Come with me and we'll go see if she's awake" Faust said. As they entered the room, Angel opened her eyes. Smiling when she saw both Seto and Joey. "How are the babies" she asked? "Would you like to see them" Faust asked her? "Yes please" Angel said. He pushed a button and two Nurses came into the room pushing two bassinets and in each one was one of their babies. Angel we had a boy and a girl Seto said. "Can I hold one" Angel asked? Faust reached down and picked up the girl and handed her to Angel. "She's so beautiful" she said. "Just like her mother" Joey said. Seto was holding his son. "Seto he's so handsome" Angel said. He walked over and leaned down to let her see her son, and then he kissed her. "Thanks for being their mommy" he said.

That evening Matthew came to visit her. She smiled when he walked into the room. "I hear that you had a boy and girl." Matthew said. "Yes she said and they are so precious." "Why wouldn't they be, you're their mommy" he said then he leaned over and gave her a kiss. She returned the kiss and put her hand on the side of his face. Before things got to out of hand Angel knew that she needed to tell Matthew about her past before anyone else did. "Matthew she said, I need to tell you something." She had tears in her eyes. "Hey, what is it" he asked? "I'm not who you think I am she said. He had a puzzled look on his face. About three years ago when I was in Domino visiting my Grandpa, I was raped and beaten up badly. Joey was the one who saved my life and took care of me because I refused to go to the Police. I was afraid of how it would affect Grandpa. I found out later that I didn't need to be so afraid because my Grandpa found out and still loved me any way." Matthew lowered the railing and sat on the side of the bed and took her into his arms. "You are still the beautiful young woman I met the other day, and I'm falling in love with you and would like to keep seeing you if that's alright with you?" He said. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her to his chest. Angel I want to kiss you and he did. That's how Seto and Joey found them when they entered the room. Angel felt someone was in the room and turned her head and smiled. "Caught us didn't you?" She said. They laughed and went over and kissed her and shook Matthew's hand. Joey looked at him and said, "just be damn careful not to make our angel cry." "I couldn't hurt my heart and that is just what she is to me and if she'll accept I'd love to make her my wife" Matthew said. Angel had tears in her eyes as she looked into his eyes and said "I'd love to marry you" she said, and then he really kissed her. Both Seto and Joey had tears in their eyes and they both smiled. Their Angel was finally really happy. "Are you both going to be alright with this?" She asked them. "Hey we sure are" they said. She then looked at Matthew and said, "you know that I'm going to living here taking care of the babies don't you?" "Yes I do and if it is alright with the two of you could we live here as man and wife?" "Hell yes that will be just fine" Seto said. Then he and Joey shook Matthew's hand and gave Angel a big hug and kiss. She closed her eyes and couldn't believe how happy she was. All three men looked at the lovely lady laying there and each gave thanks for their Angel.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

One day while Seto and Joey were visiting Angel and the babies, a little old lady came into the room and introduced herself to them. "My name is Molly and I'm with the Office of Vital Statistics and I'm here to find out if you've named your babies she said." Angel smiled at her and then she looked at her son and daughter and said "our son's name is Thomas James Kaiba (Seto's middle name is James and Joey's middle name is Thomas.) and our daughter's name is Rebecca Lynn Kaiba (Angel's middle name is Lynn and both her mother's and grandmother's name was Rebecca.) Molly wrote down the names and she said "they are very nice names." She then excused herself and left. Angel looked at Seto and Joey and asked "can we ask Yami, Marik and Bakura to be our children's Godfather's?" Joey looked at Seto and then they said at the same time "that's a great idea." A few days later Angel and the babies were allowed to go home and now the fun begins. While she was in the Hospital she was shown how to care for her babies and Angel knew that being Joey raised his sister from when she was quite little that he would know how to change a diaper, but she also knew that Seto didn't know a thing about changing babies and when they got home, both Thomas and Rebecca were fussing and needed to be changed so she asked Seto to help her. They laid the babies on the bed and Angel showed Seto what to do and when he opened Thomas's diaper, he started to gag. Newborn babies poop stinks and both Angel and Joey were trying not to laugh but Seto's face and the sounds he was making got the better of them and they both started laughing. Finally Joey came to Seto's rescue and changed Thomas's diaper as Angel was done changing Rebecca, Seto came back for the bathroom where he threw up his cookies and when he saw the laughter in their eyes well he finally laughed himself. "I'll do it next time" he vowed.

It was on a Friday, when Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura came to visit and it was then that Angel asked the three Yami's to be their children's Godfathers. Yami, Marik and Bakura couldn't believe what they had just heard, but then it sank in and the three of them got tears in their eyes and they said "it would be an honor and we except." We are having Thomas and Rebecca Baptized this Sunday and we want all of you to attend" Seto said. "We'll all be there they told him." Sunday morning everyone was there in Church and up at the Pulpit stood the Minister, Seto, Joey and Angel with Yami, Marik and Bakura who were holding the babies. As the Minister blessed the babies everyone had tears in their eyes and as the Minister dropped water on both of the babies heads, well Thomas and Rebecca didn't like it on bit and they both started screaming and the adults kind of smiled at each other. When the Ceremony was over, Yami, Marik and Bakura were all given copies of the Baptismal papers and as they read them they had to wipe their eyes. Walking over to Seto, Joey and Angel and they all hugged each other.

Like around the Estate was anything but boring. Seto and Joey learned that having babies around meant that you didn't get much sleep. For about three weeks both babies got their days and nights mixed up and they were sleeping during the day and awake at night. Mokuba turned out to be the best Uncle any baby could want. One day while the adults had fallen asleep because of lack of sleep, it was Mokuba who came to the rescue. He finally got both babies changed after nearly throwing up and ruining several diapers, but he got it done. Then he called Roland , and the Calvary came to help. With Roland's help, Mokuba was able to carry the babies down stairs and to the kitchen where he asked Marie for help. Marie laughed at the sight and then she got out two bottles warmed them and showed both Roland and Mokuba how to feed the babies. When they had suckled awhile, she showed them how to burp the babies and Thomas decided to burp up some of the formula and Roland's face turned a light shade of green. They finally got the babies fed and burped and that is where Seto, Joey and Angel found them. As the three of them looked on, they all smiled at the sight. One man, one young boy and two babies. Mokuba looked up and saw them standing there and he said "you're not mad are you?" Angel walked over to Mokuba and pulled out a chair and sat down. "Thank you both of taking care of the babies and we apologize for falling asleep." she said. Mokuba smiled and said "it was kind of fun, wasn't it Roland?" Roland looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there and Joey went over and took Thomas and Roland went to get cleaned up. As Roland walked out of the kitchen he heard their laughter and he smiled to himself.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today was the Wedding and everyone of their friends were there. Angel was getting ready and there was knock at the door. "Come in" Angel said. The door opened and there stood Solomon. When he saw Angel he started to cry, "you look just like your Grandmother" he said. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Will you wear this?" he showed her the necklace that her Grandmother had worn at her own Wedding, and she began to cry. Solomon put the necklace on her and gave her a kiss. Angel hugged her Grandfather and whispered "I know that she's here with is" and Solomon smiled and said "I do to." The Music started and it was time. Solomon offered Angel his arm and he walked his granddaughter down the aisle to her future husband.

When he gave Angel's hand to Matthew, the Minister said, "who gives this woman to this man?" Seto, Joey, Yami, Marik and Bakura all stood up and together with Solomon they said "we do!" It was a beautiful service and there wasn't a dry eye in the Church when the Minister said "I give you Matthew and Angel Lewis. Everyone cheered so loudly that you would think the roof would of come falling down. At the Reception, everyone kissed Angel and shook Matthew's hand. When the three Yami's got to them, Angel had tears in her eyes and so did they. "You're all grown up" Bakura said. Marik looked at Matthew and said "keep her happy, love her and never make her cry" and Matthew knew if he didn't he would have to deal with all three of them. Matthew did something that not to few people dared to do, he actually gave each of then a hug and said "she is my heart and soul and I will love her till our time on earth is through." Seto stood up and raised his glass and said "I want to toast the happy couple." Everyone stood and raised their glasses, and Seto said "It wasn't to long ago that I didn't know this wonderful lady standing over there, but when I did get to know her I realized that she is as her name says, an Angel. So to Angel and Matthew, I wish you all the love that we can give you and I know that you will have many years of happiness together. Here's to Angel and Matthew." Everyone cheered and toasted them. Everyone said a few words to the couple and then Solomon announced that the happy couple had to dance the traditional first dance. As Matthew held her in his arms, he thanked God for sending Angel to him" and he smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Other couples joined them on the dance floor. Soon it was time for Matthew and Angel to go on their Honeymoon, but since Angel didn't want to leave her babies, Seto gave them the Guest House to have their Honeymoon in.

As they stood there holding each other, Matthew knew that Angel was frightened and he whispered to her "baby, if you would rather we could just hold each other till your comfortable enough to be with me." This made Angels heart beat with joy, that he would rather hold her then make love to her knowing that she was terrified to let any man touch her. Angel smiled at her husband and said, "I want to make love to you, but we have to take it real slow and easy." So the entire night they held each other touched each other and then when she was ready, he entered her and they made sweet love. It was like a dream come true for Angel. They both cried tears of joy and smiled at each other and then they made love again and again. What they didn't know is that they had created a little one of their own. Angel and Matthew lived at the Estate and it was a big over extended family. One day Angel got really light headed and she knew what it was and she called Faust to see if he could see her today. After examining her, he smiled and she knew. She had tears running down her face and he held her and said, "congratulation." Angel went home and asked "Marie if she could fix something really nice for dinner and the look in Angel's eyes told Marie why and she went over and held Angel in her arms. The two women smiled at each other and that was all that was said." After dinner, Angel asked "Matthew if she could speak to him in private?" They went outside in the garden and she said "well daddy what's up?" Matthew stood there with his mouth open and then "he let out a yell so loud everyone inside came running outside to see what was the matter." Matthew turned to the others and with tears in his eyes, he said "I'm going to be a daddy!" Everyone came over and they all held Angel and Matthew and Seto looked at her and said to Matthew "your Angel is having an angel." Time passed and Angel had a little boy and they named him Zachary William Lewis and so Thomas, Rebecca and Zachary all grew up together. Seto stood holding Joey and he said "I guess that Gozoboro's probably rolling over in his grave because he didn't get his way again." Joey said "and we have an Angel to thank for that, and they looked at Angel and her family and smiled. Everything is right in their little piece of the world……..

The End…………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 for reading and reviewing this story…….


End file.
